Acting Like a Pervert
by ShadowCasper
Summary: When Kisame and Itachi first met they both fell for each other. But because of the 6 year age difference Kisame doesn’t think it will work out. With a party and the help of his friends can Kisame and Itachi get together? Kisame X Itachi, Raiga X Ranmaru,
1. Thinking Like A Pervert

**ShadowCasper: **Hi This is my first time writing a naruto yaoi story. So please be nice.

**Rating: **T

**Parings:** Kisame X Itachi, Ragia X Ranmaru, Zabuza X Haku, Sasori X Deidara, Zetus X Tobi.

**Summary** When Kisame and Itachi first meet they both fell for each other. But because of the 6 year age difference Kisame doesn't think it will work out. With a party and the help of his friends can Kisame and Itachi get together?

**Acting ****like****a**** Pervert.**

**Chapter 1- Thinking ****like****a**** Pervert.**

Kisame Hoshigaki was franticly pacing around his room waiting for his four best friends to arrive. He had just returned to collage after his weekend break at home and he was in desperate need of advice. Right on cue Kisame's dorm room door was slammed open and his friends came hurrying across the fresh hold.

"What wrong? What happened? Who died?" Zetsu panted doubling over trying to catch his breath. The other three were in no better shape. Zabuza and Raiga were both leaning against the door frame while Sasori was on all fours gasping for air.

"No-one dies I just wanted your advice on something." Kisame stated matter of fatly sitting on his bed.

"Advice you sounded really desperate on the phone and said it was important." Raiga moved into a standing position breathe evening out.

"Well it is important. Kinda. You guys sit down and get your breath back while I go get some drinks Kay." Rising from his bed Kisame left his room and made his way to the vending machine down the hall.

Kisame chuckled slightly at the previous sight of his friend. They weren't very fit but still managed to come running when something was wrong. Although Kisame would never admit it he really appreciated there concern.

Turning back to his room with four bottles of water Kisame began to ponder over how he was going to start discussing his 'issues' with his friends. He'd never really had bovver in this department before and didn't like what it was doing to him. Deciding that a straight forward approach always worked best Kisame re-entered his room.

Chucking his friends there water with a quick "here" Kisame sat down on the floor resting his back against his bed, since Sasori was sprawled across his bed.

"So what so important that you called us here at 11:45 pm and couldn't wait till tomorrow to tell us?" Zabuza asked taking a gulp of his water.

_Well here goes._ Taking in a deep breath Kisame started. "I'm having man problems." Pausing to see the reaction of his friend's Kisame was met but four very disturbed faces. "As in I like someone. Not something like that." He quickly snapped flushing slightly.

"OHH we thought there was something wrong with lil Kisame." Sasori chuckled.

"There's nothing wrong with little Kisame."

"Well now that we know you dick is fine are you gonna tell us what's up?" Zabuza yawned.

"I told you I LIKE someone."

"So you've liked people before what so wrong about this guy?" Zetus asked.

"Well I met him this weekend his one of my brother's friends."

"One of your brothers friends like in the same class, as in, not a sempia?" when Kisame nodded Raiga let out a bark like laughter. "You pervert you brothers six years younger than you. HAHAHA. Kisame fancy's a 15 year old."

"That's what the problem is" Kisame snapped glaring at Raiga, who was now rolling on the floor howling with laughter.

Coming to Kisame aid Sasori quickly snorted. "It's not like you can talk Raiga. Last time we went to Kisame you were practically undressing Ranmaru with your intense stares." This quickly shut Raiga up.

"YOU WERE CHEKING OUT MY LITTLE BROTHER?" Kisame roared leaping on Raiga and grapping him into a headlock.

Choking Raiga yelped. "I give I give just let go you mammoth." When Kisame realised him he quickly continued. "Yes I was checking out your brother, but seriously Renmaru is totally fine."

Kisame growled moving his face closer to Raiga's "My brother is cute not fine and if next weekend I see you doing or thinking anything dirty about or to him I will rip your balls off and feed them to you. Understood?"

Before Raiga could reply Zabuzan Cut across him. "Why is Raiga going to yours next week?"

With one last glare at Raiga ,Kisame turned to face his other friends. "I forgot to invite you. Next Monday is Ranmaru's birthday so he's having a party. I'm going obviously but mum said I could invite you lot so I won't get bored. Ranmaru likes you guys so it's cool if you could come. You won't have to get him a gift."

"Sure I'll come. But I'm guessing that's not the only reason you want us there. I mean since its Ranmaru party his friends must be going, including a certain blue haired collage student's crush. Right?" Sasori asked. Eyebrow raised.

"Yeah well that was the other thing." Kisame shifted uncomfortably. "If you could you know maybe watch him around me, see if I have a chance."

"Fine. We're better at detecting _that_ sort of thing. But..." Zabuza paused mulling over his words. "If you do get with this boy you have to let Raiga try it on with your brother."

"WHAT. Hell no."

"It's only fair Kisame. That way you both be perverts together." Zetus finished off smirking at his friends.

"WE ARN'T PERVERTS." Both Kisame and Raiga shouted.

"Whatever. What do you say Kisame?" Sasori asked.

With an angry huff Kisame replied. "Fine but Ranmaru's pants stay on till he's 18."

Raiga laughter waving his hand. "Fine fine. Now that we've sorted this out can I go to bed? I'm shattered."

"Sure. Night guys see you at breakfast." Kisame moved over to his bed waving as his friends let each saying goodbye and waving.

Laying back on his bed Kisame let himself get lost in his thoughts. Well one thought really and that was of Itachi. _Itachi. _What a beautiful name. Kisame couldn't stop thinking about him ever since they'd meet early that morning.

_Flashback_

_The early morning sun rays __w__ok__e__K__isame__ up from his very sleep. __G__rumbling__ the blue haired male got up and cursed himself for not shutting his blinds __properly__. His bed at home was much more comfortable __than__ the ones at the dorms. __Groggily__ making his way downst__airs __K__isame__ could hear loud chatting and __laughing__ coming from their living room._

_Walking into the __kitchen__K__isames__mum, Ann__, spotted him.__ "__Hello__ sweaty it's about time you got up it's almost midday."_

_G__rumbling__an__ incoherent __answer__r__K__isame__ took a seat at the __breakfast__ bar waiting for his mother to hand him his breakfast. _

_There was another loud roar of laughter from the room next door. "__Who's__ next door mum?"_

_"__Oh__R__anmaru__ has his friends round. There __meant__ to be doing a science __project, but__ it doesn'__t sound__ like it.__" After a short pause as she poured some pancake mix into the frying __pan, she__ added. "__Go__ introduce yourself. Ranmaru wants you to meet them."_

_G__rumbling__again __K__isame__ slid off his seat and made his way towards the living room. Opening the door five different sets of eyes __laid__ on him. _

_"__Morning__." Kisame yarned_

_"__Afternoon__actually__. Guys this is my Ni-San Kisam__e. __Ni-San these are my friends __H__aku__Deidara__T__obi__ and __Itachi__."__ Ranmaru said smiling brightly at his older brother._

_Kisame glanced over each person as __their__ name was called. Haku, a beautiful man with long brown hair __whom, if__ it was not for his lake of __breast__, would __easily__ be mistaken for a woman. __Deidara__, also very pretty with long blond hair held in a high __ponytail__Tobi,__ had scruffy brown hair and a p__atch__ over one eye. The last was Itachi and wow was he __gorgeous__. The teen had __shoulder__length__ brown/black hair and the most __piercing__ black eyes._

_Kisame __stayed__ staring at the teen who was returning his gaze. __It wasn't until __Itachi eyes had__ ranked up and down __his body did __K__isame__ realise that he was still wearing only his boxers._

_Blushing __K__isame__ turned to leave. "__Nice__ to meet you all. Bye." He called over his __shoulder_

Kisame couldn't wait until next weekend where he would get to meet Itachi aging. He just hoped he didn't end up freezing up like last time.

Turning onto his side kisame frowned. It was true Itachi was only 15 and Kisame 21 but that didn't make him a pervert. Did it?

Well it would if he thought of them together naked. Which he didn't. Much.

_Great __now thanks to __Zetsu__I'm__ thinking like a pervert._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes.

Chapter 2 Coming soon. –Party like a Pervert-


	2. Looking Like A Pervert

**ShadowCasper: **Hi this is the second chapter of Acting like a pervert. I know I said the next chapter was going to be partying like a pervert but I just wanted to add this in first. Sorry if it's not as good as the last but I hope the next will be better.

**Rating: **T

**Parings:** Kisame X Itachi, Ragia X Ranmaru, Zabuza X Haku, Sasori X Deidara, Zetus X Tobi.

**Summary** When Kisame and Itachi first meet they both fell for each other. But because of the 6 year age difference Kisame doesn't think it will work out. With a party and the help of his friends can Kisame and Itachi get together?

**Acting like a Pervert.**

**Chapter 2- looking like a pervert.**

Collage had finally finished and Kisame was so relived. The week had seemed to drag on forever like it always did when you were looking forward something. Now all Kisame wanted to do was go back to his dorm and sleep, unfortunately it seemed fate was not on his side.

"Hey Kisame where are you going?" Asked Sasori who had just popped up beside him, a sadistic grin on his face.

"I'm tired and going to bed, so whatever it is you're grinning about forget it." Kisame huffed glaring at his red head companion.

"Oh come on Kisame is a nice day outside, let's go do something fun. We could go play football." Now Kisame knew Sasori was defiantly up to something.

"You hate football, why don't you go hang out with one of the others?" picking up his speed Kisame tried to lose his friend in the mass of people cramming the hallways.

"Fine I guess I'll just have to go shopping with the others. Ragia did say he wanted to pick out something super sexy to seduce you little brother with." Sasori called over the crowed.

Kisame froze. Ragia was going to pick something he thought was sexy. Sudden very disturbing images of Ragia in hot pants and fishnet tights made Kisame's stomach turn. What was worse was that Kisame knew his little brother liked Ragia and that when he wore something 'sexy' Ragia did look rather fit. Kisame defiantly didn't want his brother to get turned on by _Ragia_

Turning on the spot Kisame smiled at Sasori who was smirking. "Why don't I come shopping to? I could use some new cloths."

"I thought you might change your mind, come on there waiting at the water fountain.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Kisame and Sasori arrived at the water fountain they found only Zetus and Zabuza waiting for them.

"Where's Riga?" Sasori asked sitting down next to Zabuza on the edge of the fountain.

"He had to stay after class for not doing his homework, he'll be here soon." Zetus replied looking broadly at his nails.

"So what made you come Kisame?" Zabuza cocked his head smirking at him.

"What friends can't come and help friends pick out cloths. I mean my house gets pretty cold, we wouldn't want Ragia to catch a cold since he has the lowest tolerance for getting sick. I'm only being a good friend." Kisame smiled widely at his friends, showing off all his sharp pointy teeth.

"That is the biggest loud of bull I've ever heard." Chuckled a deep voice from behind them. "You just don't trust me to get with you brother." Turning around Kisame glared at a grinning Ragia.

"I just wanna make sure you look nice tonight."

"I've already said I won't do anything with Ranmaru till he's older, don't you trust me?" Ragia fake pouted coming over to stand by the others.

"What in your past with guys would have led me to believe you?" Kisame cocked an eyebrow.

Laughing Ragia slapped Kisame on the back. "Come on let's get going. We wanna make sure you look good to impress this guy, and since he last saw you in boxers it's going to be pretty tough."

"Fine" Kisame huffed glaring at his friends.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Before today Kisame would have wonder why he and his friends didn't go shopping very often. Now knew why. All of his friends shopped like girls, it had almost been two hours and all they'd done was go from shop to shop looking and trying on but never buying. It was annoying Kisame to hell. He didn't want to say anything since his friends seemed to be trying to find something to make him look good. But if he had to try on any more cloths he was going to flip.

"This one complements his hair and skin colour." Kisame heard Sasori say from somewhere in the shop.

"Yeah but it would clash horribly with his wired eyes." Zabuza's voice replied.

"How about this one?" Zetus' voice asked joining the conversation.

"Too baggy. We need to make it tight so it obvious there's something in there, but we don't want to relieve everything." Kisame flushed at Sasori's words.

"This is the one." Ragia's voice laced with triumphant.

"perfect." The other three voices's said. All coming over to where Kisame was sat.

"We've found you the perfect outfit go try it on." Ragia handed Kisame an outfit as Sasori dragged him into a dressing room, and pulling the curtains' shut.

Grumbling Kisame quickly pulled off his cloths and pulling on these new ones. After getting dressed Kisame gazed over himself, he didn't look half bad. The cloths were completely black both his top and pants clung to his body tight but was lose in the right places.

"You better be dressed." Zabuza's voice warned before he pulled open the curtain. Kisame turned away from the mirror to face his friends.

"You look great, that's the perfect outfit." Sasori said

"Now we need shoes." Ragia frowned thinking hard.

"How about that pair he got last year for Christmas. The boats with the spikes." Zetus suggested.

"Perfect. Now go get changed so we can get home." Ragia said pushing Kisame back into the dressing room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After they'd left the store Kisame frowned looking around at his friends. "What about your clothes?"

"We got our stuff yesterday; you don't like shopping so we didn't invite you. So we tricked you into coming" Zetus replied. "You'll have to wait to see what these morons' bought till tomorrow."

"Fine but if you" Kisame turned his gaze toward Ragia. "Are wearing anything at all inappropriate you aren't coming."

"Like you can talk my cloths will look normal compared to what you've got." Ragia snorted.

Kisame shock his head grinning. He was looking forward to tomorrow; it wasn't often that they all went out partying together. And since Kisame was twenty-one his parents had agreed to go out and leave him in charge, something that never happened at one of his birthday parties.

When they arrived back at the dorms Kisame said goodbye to his friends and made his way toward his room. Since he and his friends were spending all weekend round Kisame home they had to make sure they home work was done before the Monday.

Hearing his phone ringing from inside his room Kisame hurriedly opened the door, chucking his bags on his bed and grabbing the phone.

"Hello"

_'__Kisame__-ni-san, it's me __Ranmaru__.' _Ranmaru's voice piped over the phone.

"Oh hey Ranmaru, what's up?" Kisame asked lying back on his bed.

_'__I__ was just calling to see if you and your friends are still coming tomorrow?'_

"Yep we are. So what are you up to?"

_'__Well__ since mum and dad are going out tomorrow they took we and some friends out today. Now my friends are going to sleep over. What about you?'_

"Just about to start doing some homework. Hey Ranmaru, Itachi's coming to your party tomorrow right?" Kisame felt a small blush rise on his face at the thought of the teen.

_'__Yeah__ he is. Why do you like him?' _Kisame could hear voices in the background and prayed that Ranmaru hadn't put him on loud speaker. _'__Cause__ if you do you couldn't judge if __I__ went out with some older. Could you?'_

Biting back a hasty retort Kisame replied. "Of Corse I wouldn't as long as the guy was nice." _And hopefully not __Ragia_Kisame added silently.

'_That__ great ni-san, well __I__ got to go now bye.'_

"Bye" hanging up Kisame sighed. How was he supposed to get homework done now?

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was almost seven a-clock pm the next day and Kisame, Ragia, Sasori and Zabuza were all waiting for Zetus by the water fountain. Scanning over them Kisame had to say his friends looked pretty hot. All were dressed in tight cloths in different colures, none quite as tight as his own.

"Ne Kisame does your brother have any other fir friends other than the one you like?" Zabuza asked, decked out with gray pants and a white top, black hair gelled up in spikes.

"Two of his mates are quite girly, I think their names were Haku and Deidara, there were good looking." Kisame said.

"Oh I like girly guys, I'll take one." Sasori added. "Can I have the one named Deidara, I like that name."

"Shouldn't you meet them first before you pick them?" Zetus remarked joining the foursome at the fountain.

"What it nice to think up a game plan." Ragia said causing Kisame to glare at him.

"Anyway aren't you thinking about getting with anyone? You haven't dated anyone in ages." Zabuza asked.

"Everyone there other than us is going to be under 18. I'm not a pervert." Zetus replied causing the other to chuckle.

"We should get going." Kisame said, the other nodded and they all began making their way towards their cars.

"You know" Zetus said after a short silence. "Dressed like that you all look like perverts."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.

Chapter 3 – Partying Like a Pervert- Coming soon...


	3. Working Like A Pervert

**ShadowCasper: **Hi this is the third chapter of Acting like a pervert. And again I have added in a extra chapter, so sorry but Partying like a pervert with be the next one. Defiantly. I'm sorry for the wait, I had a hard time writing this chapter so sorry. Also thanks for all the wonderful reviews they made me very happy. And I have recently fell in love with Kakuzu and Hidan so I added them in. hope you enjoy.

**Rating: **T

**Parings:** Kisame X Itachi, Ragia X Ranmaru, Zabuza X Haku, Sasori X Deidara, Zetus X Tobi.

**Summary****:** When Kisame and Itachi first met they both fell for each other. But because of the 6 year age difference Kisame doesn't think it will work out. With a party and the help of his friends can Kisame and Itachi get together?

**Acting like a Pervert.**

**Chapter 3- Working like a pervert.**

There arrived at Kisame house just before 7-30, Ranmaru's party started at nine. Kisame had promised his parents he help set up so Ranmaru didn't have to and the others had offered to help.

Taking out his keys Kisame opened the back door and let himself in. "mum, dad, Ranmaru we here." He called out dropping his keys on the side while his friends followed him into the kitchen.

"Oh Kisame can we have some of these? You mum makes the best chocolate chip cookies." Ragia asked pointing at a large plate of biscuits.

"Sure help yourselves." Kisame said walking out of the kitchen followed by Zetus while the other three stuffed there faces.

"Those three are pigs." Zetus commented. Kisame just hummed in agreement. The pair walked through the house till they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Mum, Dad, Ranmaru you home?" Kisame called up stairs leaning against the wall.

"We'll be down in a second honey." His mother voice replied. "Ranmaru and his friends have just popped down the shop."

"Kay." Lowering his voice he said to Zetus. "Lets go chill out for a while, Ranmaru probably won't want us setting up without him." Zetus nodded and the pair made there way into the living room.

Once they had sat down Zetus asked. "So what's this crush like?"

Kisame frowned; it was very unlike Zetus to be interested in his friend's love lives. "I've only meet him once but he is totally hot and well I don't really know much else about him, but since he's Ranmaru's mate he's got to be nice."

Zetus looked thoughtful for a moment before saying. "Do you even know his name?"

"Of Course I know his name, it's Itachi."

"Just checking."

Thinking of nothing else to say Kisame let there conversation come to an end. They sat in comfortable silence until Kisame heard the front door open and Ranmaru's voice call out. "Mum I'm home."

Kisame was about to get up and greet his brother but froze at the sound of a familiar and unwelcome voice say, "Shall we put these on the kitchen table 'Maru-Chan?"

_Oh god that voice, it's got to be Hidan. No sane teen would call a teenage boy of there own age 'Maru-Chan'. But crap why him tonight off all nights. _Hidan was Ranmaru's and Kisame's childhood friend, he was a great laugh and fun to be around, but he seamed to make it his life time goal to embarrass Kisame to hell. There was no question in Kisame minds that within 30 seconds Hidan would pick up on his crush on Itachi and spill all his past embarrassing moments. Besides if Hidan was there that meant Kakuzu would be to, he was also a long time friend, and Hidan always felt that the world needed to know that Kisame and Kakuzu had once dated. Not an excellent way to try and hook up with a new guy.

A loud shout and curses brought Kisame out of his thoughts. "What the fuck are you doing here, and why are you eating all our cookies shithead." There was no doubt that was Hidan.

"What do you mean, Kisame said we could have these cookies and I was invited. Brat." Raiga's distant voice roared through the house.

Zetus let out a loud sigh from beside him. "We should probably go and intervene Kisame, before Raiga gets you into trouble."

Kisame silently agreed. The first and only time Hidan had met Raiga they'd got Kisame Ranmaru Kakuzu and themselves banned from the local cinema, as well as Kisame having to pay £200 for broken goods. The blue haired man really didn't want to have a repeat of that situation.

Kisame and Zetus walked through the house till they reached the kitchen, just in time for them to hear Hidan say. "'Kisa'-Chan's here?" Kisame froze just as the kitchen door shut behind Zetus, all eyes on him. He took a quick note of who was there. Him and his four friends, Ranmaru, Hidan and (as guessed) Kakuzu as well as Ranmaru's friends, Deidara, Tobi, Haku and Itachi. _Of crap, I was just call 'Kisa-Chan' in front of Itachi, he must think I'm a right geek now. _

Before he could say anything Kisame found himself flat on the floor, Hidan straddling his waist. "You are here, Kisa'-Chan." Hidan squealed leaning down and hugging Kisame, who was sure he was blushing something he rarely did. "Ranmaru told me about you crush." Hidan whispered quietly in his ear so only Kisame could hear.

_Crap crap, you are so dead Ranmaru._ "It's good to see you to Hidan." Kisame sat up and hissed back at the teen in his lap. "If you say anything I'll kick your ass."

"Would I really do that, when it's much more fun to see you squirm and embarrassed." Hidan rose of his lap and smiled sweetly down at him. What was probably sweet to anyone one who didn't know him but Kisame could see the wickedness behind it. Oh how much Kisame whished he' never teased Hidan when they were younger.

Kisame also rose from the ground, avoiding looking over at Itachi and instead settling his gaze on his brother. The blue haired male couldn't help but notice how close Ranmaru was standing to Raiga. "Well Ranmaru we came to help you and your friends get this place ready for a party, so where should we start?" he asked.

Ranmaru frowned for a moment in concentration before replying. "Well there are still some things we need form the shops." He handed Kisame a list from his pocket. "Could you pick up this stuff?"

Looking over the list in his hand Kisame replied. "Sure I don't mind, but I'm going to need help caring this stuff."

"I'll come." Zetus said from beside him.

"Alright take Kakuzu and Tobi as well, so they can make sure you get the right stuff. Kay." Ranmaru said.

Kisame looked over at the little brunette, who was bouncing on his feet excitedly. Deciding mentally that Zetus could watch the boy Kisame said "alright then lets go." With that he made his way out the door he'd come through earlier and down towards his car.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Ragia was severely pissed. He'd spent the last hour trying to keep a certain blond haired religious weirdo away from Itachi, when he could have been hanging around Ranmaru. It hadn't taken Hidan long to pick up on what he was doing unfortunately this revelation only seamed to double his efforts. Hidan seemed more determined then ever to inform Itachi of all Kisame's embarrassing secrets.

He wasn't sure what Kisame liked about the dark haired kid. _He seams like a moody brat to me. _But Raiga knew that if Kisame would fret over a guy that he was worth it. So no matter what Raiga wasn't going to let this chance be ruined for his friends. Not because he was extremely caring but because then Kisame would be to busy to interfere in Raiga and Ranmaru's love life. If they ever managed to get one.

"You know you might as well stop following me, I'm not going to stop." Hidan said in a sing-song voice as he walked into the kitchen.

Finding that ,thankfully, the kitchen was deserted Raiga retorted. "I don't see why you're trying to mess this up so badly, brat, I thought you liked Kisame?"

"I do like Kisame but his is strictly pay-back. I have always thought of Sama-Nii as a fucking big brother and he's always treated me like a little brother. Brothers are supposed to embarrass each other, which he's made sure to fucking do ever time he got. I'm just returning the favour."

Ragia thought for a moment before asking, "Do you like someone?"

Hidan looked up from the bowl he was filling with crisps and frowned at him. "I'm dating Kakuzu."

"What! When did that happen?" sure the two were hardly seen apart, but this was news to him.

"Well I figured out I liked him when he and Kisame dated. So once they broke up I waited for awhile before asking him out, he said yes and six months later I'm talking to a shithead like you about it."

"I didn't know Kisame and he dated?" Raiga asked, completely confused now.

Hidan threw him an annoyed look. "You really don't know anything do you? Dumbass. They dated in the summer break, just before Kisame went off to collage." He picked up the bowl he was filling and began to walk out of the kitchen.

Raiga frowned after the younger male, thinking about what he had just been told. With a small chuckle he picked up a bowl and followed Hidan into the living room.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

When the option of blowing up balloons had been purposed, Zabuza had quickly offered. It seamed like an easy job after all, and he could sit in the same place while he did it. Now however Zabuza regretted this decision very much since he had discover that his big fingers didn't tie up balloons well. He was getting frustrated, but wasn't about to go ask for help oh no his pride wouldn't allow that.

"Erm Zabuza-san?" looking up Zabuza saw that the speaker was the really pretty boy. Haku. "'Maru asked me to come see if you were doing ok."

"What, oh well I'm having a little trouble tying the balloons. Nothing I can't handle." Zabuza said, turning back and trying to tie the balloon in his hands.

After a few seconds Haku asked smiling sweetly. "I can help you if you want?"

_Help? No my pride, but when he smiles like that. _Zabuza quickly handed over the balloon. There was no way he could refuse a smile like that.

They sat silently blowing and tying up balloons, a nice peaceful silence. Though what was not peaceful was how Zabuza found his eyes being drawn to the young boy, more often then they should have. He just couldn't believe that he was a boy.

"Is there something on my face, Zabuza-san?" Haku asked.

_Shit he caught me looking. _"Err no there's not." Zabuza replied gruffly, turning his gaze onto the balloon in his hand.

"Oh ok then." He said, also going back to the balloon in his hands.

Zabuza looked back at the brunette and tried hard not to laugh at the concentration he was putting in tying the balloon's. _He really is so cute._

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Oh so you and Hidan are dating now. That's good." Kisame said smiling at the man next to him.

"Yeah I was pretty shocked when he asked me out, but I'm glad I said yes." Kakuzu replied.

The pair of them where walking around the local liquor store, since most of the items Ranmaru had asked to be picked up were alcoholic. Kisame had sent Zetus and Tobi to get the other items. The ride here had been extremely troublesome. Tobi never seamed to stop talking. He wasn't a bad kid but Kisame and Kakuzu were people who only really talked when they had to. They were very comfortable sitting in silence. So the moment they car had pulled to a stop, Kisame had asked the other two to head off and that they'd meet back at the car. Surprisingly Zetus didn't seem to mind.

All in all Kisame was having quite a nice night so far, he'd really missed talking to Kakuzu and it was nice to catch up.

"I think that's everything we need." Kakuzu noted from beside him, peering over his shoulder at the list in Kisame's hand.

"Yeah there seams to be enough. Good thing mum and dad are out; they'd flip if they saw this amount of alcohol." He chuckled observing the amount of liquor in the trolley they were pushing.

The pair of them paid for they items and made there way back toward the car. As they neared his car Kisame saw that Zetus and Tobi were already outside waiting for them. They were leaned against the bonnet of the car talking. It was slightly odd how good they looked together.

"Oh your back" Zetus said once he spotted them. "Took you long enough."

Kisame ignored the comment and moved to get into his car. Kakuzu got in the passenger seat and Zetus and Tobi climbed into the back.

The journey back was just the same as the first journey. Except this time Zetus seamed to be contributing to the conversation a lot more.

Once they arrived home and they all help carry there bags inside, which had been completely transformed. It looked like something out of a club.

"We're back" Kisame called, moving toward the kitchen were everyone seamed to be. Once he was inside he saw that yes there were all in here.

"About time you got back. We finished ages ago." Raiga said, taking some of the bags from Kisame.

"We had to get a lot of stuff." Kakuzu replied, placing his bags onto the counters.

"Thanks for getting that, Kisame-Nii-san, it was a real help." Ranmaru said as he began to empty the bags. "You and your friends can into the living room, we won't any more help now."

"'k" Kisame spun on his heal and went back into the living room. Sitting on the sofa he said to his friends (who had followed him in). "Thanks for helping out you guys"

"I did it for Ranmaru not you." Raiga said, flopping down next to him.

"Whatever, at least you didn't have to spend to car rides with Mr. Chatterbox." Retorted Kisame.

"There's nothing wrong with Tobi." Zetus mumbled a light blush spreading onto his cheeks.

"Do you like him?" Sasori asked an amused grin on his face.

"Don't be ridiculous, he's 15."

"Age doesn't matter." Zabuza said.

"Please I'm not a pervert, how many times must I tell you." He said angrily causing the other four to burst out laughing.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Thanks for reading, the net chapter will be up within a week. Please Review.

Partying Like A Pervert……………..Coming Soon………………


	4. Partying Like a Pervert

**ShadowCasper: Sorry for the wait, here's the next chapter. Next will be the last. I hope you enjoy, please read and review.**

**Rating: **T

**Parings:** Kisame X Itachi, Ragia X Ranmaru, Zabuza X Haku, Sasori X Deidara, Zetus X Tobi.

**Summary****:** When Kisame and Itachi first met they both fell for each other. But because of the 6 year age difference Kisame doesn't think it will work out. With a party and the help of his friends can Kisame and Itachi get together?

**Acting like a Pervert.**

**Chapter 4 – Partying like a pervert.**

Music was blaring through the house, as well as laughter and jeers of the boys and girls filling the house. It was only 9-30 yet the house was full of Ranmaru friends, and the party was well on its way. Everyone seamed to be in the party mood. Well everyone besides Kisame, Raiga, Zabuza, Sasori and Zetus who were all sitting in the kitchen.

"I didn't realise how awkward this would be." Kisame said, chewing on a cocktail stick.

"Yeah I know what you mean. It's like we're the creepy collage guys that try to fit in at a high school party." Raiga huffed, taking a swig of his beer. He was sitting on one of the counters while the other four were in chairs.

"I guess you don't realise how big a difference there is between high school and collage." Said Zabuza, taking a swig of his beer.

The door opened and Ranmaru walked in, frowning at them. He was dressed in three-quarter length black pants and a tight black top his hair was brushed and pulled back into a small ponytail. Kisame thought he looked really cute, Raiga thought he looked drop dead gorgeous. "What are you guys doing in here?" he asked.

"Ah we're just talking. So are you having fun?" Kisame smiled at his little brother.

"Yeah everyone's having a great time. So are you going to come and dance?"

"Well we would but we don't really feel in place with your friends. It's probably because we're collage students." Zetus said.

Ranmaru looked at him like he was mad. "Is that a joke? All my friends think you're great, I mean your letting a bunch of underage's drink. And throw a house party without any parents. Oh come on I'll show you." He walked forward and grabbed Zetus hand. "lets dance." He said before pulling Zetus through the kitchen door.

There was silence before Raiga let out angry roar. "What the hell is Zetus doing? He is not dancing with Ranmaru before I get to." he jumped off the counter and stormed out into the living room.

"We should probably go make sure he doesn't cause trouble." Sasori mutter following after Raiga.

Kisame turned to Zabuza who was also looking at him. Zabuza then shrugged and said. "We might as well." Before also walking out of the kitchen, leaving Kisame alone.

It was properly best he also went out, he was after all the chaperone. But he had to make sure he didn't do anything to 'parent like' otherwise he could embarrass Ranmaru and he didn't want that. Deciding that he would try and blend in while making sure no one broke any of his family precious items, he also headed for the door. Kisame stopped however when the door swung inwards and Itachi walked in.

The young boy looked up at him. "Oh so this is were you are, Hidan was looking for you. Said something about dancing."

Kisame frowned "I look forward to it" he muttered sarcastically.

Itachi just started at him, a strange expression on his faces before he asked. "Is there something between you and Hidan? Cause you know he's dating Kakuzu."

"Yeah I know Kakuzu said. Beside's there nothing between me and Hidan, just old friends." Kisame said trying to avoid the piercing gaze Itachi was sending him.

The brunette smirked at him before moving over to the fridge and pulling out a beer. "good."

"I didn't know you were close." Kisame completely ignored the slight jealously he felt at the thought.

Again the younger boy smirked up at Kisame as he walked passed him back towards the living room. "We're not." And then he was gone.

Kisame blinked rapidly mulling over what Itachi had just said. _Was I getting hit on? _At the thought, to his great surprise he blushed.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Zetus was extremely surprised that he was actually having fun. He hadn't got to dance with Ranmaru since Raiga had followed him and said he wanted to dance too. So instead the three of them were dancing together casually. Ranmaru had been right. After they had joined in with them, all of his friends had been really nice. Zabuza and Sasori were somewhere off in the group of people talking, it seemed they two were fitting in well.

"Ne Zetus" Raiga whispered in his ear, trying hard to not let Ranmaru notice. Zetus grunted in reply. "Go away."

"What why?" he hissed back.

"So me Ranmaru alone." It didn't take Zetus long to guess what he meant. _Get lost now so I can be alone with Ranmaru. _

With a small smirk Zetus slipped away to give Raiga privacy. His friends really were perverts but still, if they were happy. He scanned over the crowd, since he was taller then all of them, and spotted his two friends. He was about to head over to them when someone else caught his eyes, Tobi. Zetus automatically made a bee-line for the small brunette, he wasn't sure why but his body seemed to move on its own. Tobi was sitting one of the may sofa's in Kisame's house, but he was sitting alone and looked sad.

"Hey." He greeted sitting down next to him.

The young teen looked up at him and smiled, his one visible eye closing in a cute curve. "Hi."

"Why aren't you dancing?"

"Don't have a partner."

Zetus looked down at, Tobi who was looking at him. He really is cute for a boy, Zetus admitted to himself. Without much thought Zetus lifted his hand and gently ruffled Tobi's hair.

"Come on, I'll dance with you." Tobi's smiled wider and his eye lit up. He took the hand Zetus offered to him and allowed himself to be pulled into the dancing area.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Sasori chuckled along with whatever the group of people he and Zabuza were talking to. Something about spots, Sasori had never really liked spots he was more of an art kind of guy. He was pretty much letting what they were saying go right over his head.

"…. Art is supposed to be a short lived thing, un." Sasori turned around at in the direction of the boy's voice. He saw the blond guy – Deidara- standing not to far away. He was extremely beautiful, and would easily be mistaken for a girl if it wasn't for his deep voice. _So he likes art huh. But what is he talking about art is an eternal beauty. _Deciding that this might be fun, Sasori slowly made his way over to the blond. When he stood directly behind him Sasori waited for a good time to speak.

".. yep all true art only lasts for a short while."

"I disagree." Sasori cut in, causing the group of boys to turn to him. Deidara's eyes widened in surprise. "I believe that art is suppose to be an ever lasting thing."

The blonds' brows automatically frowned. "That's not true, un." He said in his loud tone. "Art is supposed to be a bang. Something you love and never forget, but it is over within seconds."

Chuckling Sasori replied. "Really?" yes this indeed was going to be interesting.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

It didn't take long for Zabuza to notice that Sasori had left. When he looked for him, he saw that the redhead was talking to Ranmaru's blond friend. It seamed the blond was yelling about something where as Sasori was just smirking. This only seamed to anger the blond even more. It was amusing to watch and knowing Sasori's sadistic personality he was probably enjoying tormenting the blond.

"Zabuza-san?" said male turned around and looked down at Haku who had spoken to him. The younger brunette held up the plate he was holding. "Would you like a rice ball, me and Ranmaru made them this afternoon."

Zabuza blinked down at the boy before slowly picking up one of the rice-ball's and taking a bit. "It's delicious." He complimented making Haku blush lightly. "Can I take another one?"

Haku nodded so Zabuza helped himself.

"I don't want to sound rude. But are you really a boy?" he asked offhandedly.

Blood rushed to Haku's face as he stuttered a quick reply. "Yes I am a boy."

Seeing that he had made the younger male uncomfortable Zabuza tried to think of something to say to lighten the mood. "If you want some time I could check." _Oh crap now I sound like a pervert. "_Erm that was meant to be a joke."_ Not a very funny one though._

Haku's face was bright red as he muttered "oh alright, I'm just going to see if other people want some rice balls." Then he quickly rushed off.

_What an idiot comment. The kids probably still a virgin and I could have just scarred the shit out of him. _Zabuza scolded himself. _But still, these rice balls are amazing._

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Ne Raiga-san, where did Zetus-san go?" Ranmaru asked from beside's him.

"He went to get a drink, I think." Raiga lied watching the younger boy as he danced in time to the music. His small hips swaying from side to side. Raiga had to turn his gaze away before he did something he'd regret.

"He better not have tried to sneak off. Because if he did I'll just have…" when he paused, Raiga looked down at him worriedly. Ranmaru had stopped dancing and was looking off to one direction, his beautiful red eyes wide. Raiga followed the younger boy's direction and was shocked by the sight he saw. Zetus and Tobi were dancing, well if you could call it dancing, extremely close, their bodies pressed by tight to each others. One of Tobi's legs were around Zetus's upper thighs, one of Zetus hands was gripping Tobi's own thighs while the other was placed on his ass. Never in his life had Raiga seen Zetus that close to another human being.

Holding back his laughter Raiga turned to Ranmaru, who was also trying not to laugh, and said. "I'll be right back." Before he quickly hurried off to find the others.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

When Kisame had first left his kitchen he was shocked at how many people his house could actually fit. Trying hard not to think about the mess there would inevitably be after the party was over, Kisame looked around for him friends. He spotted Zabuza first who was already walking over to him.

"hey." He greeted.

Zabuza looked at him before asking. "If I didn't believe you were a boy and said. "if you want sometime you can prove it to me' would you take that as a sexual comment."

Unsure weather to laugh or pray for his friend's sanity Kisame said. "Er well in most circumstances yes I would consider that a sexual thing. Why?"

"No reason just curious."

"Ok" Kisame was still not sure if that was supposed to funny but let it go and instead asked. "What do you think it means if someone was glad you weren't interested in they friend?"

Zabuza gave him a look that suggested he was thinking exactly what Kisame was a few second prior. He answered. "If the person who said it wasn't a relative I would suggest that person liked the other. Why?"

"No reason just curious." Kisame repeated chuckling slightly.

"What's so funny?" Sasori's voice asked from behind them.

Kisame smiled and turned to his friend. "Not much."

The redhead's eyebrows frowned. "whatever." He muttered. "It looks like Raiga had something funny to say anyway."

Again Kisame turned and looked at his friend who was hurrying over to them; his face was red with what seamed suppressed laughter. "You guys won't believe this." He said once he reached them.

"What?" Sasori asked.

"Look there." Raiga pointed off in the direction were most people were dancing. Kisame followed him finger and immediately spotted Zetus. (It was hard not to since he towered over most people.) But it wasn't Zetus that caught him off guard but more the body he was wrapped around.

"Oh hell, is that Tobi?"Zabuza asked, sounding shocked.

"Yep it's Tobi" Raiga laughed.

"When did that happen?" Kisame's voice was breaking with laughter.

"Not sure."

"And he called us perverts! Their practically doing it." Sasori said incredulously, causing them all to break out laughing.

"He's partying like a pervert." Raiga roared doubling over with laughter.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-


	5. Being A Pervert

**ShadowCasper: **Hey Shadow here, so sorry for the long wait, I have just been terribly. This is the last chapter of Acting like a pervert and I'd like to thank everyone who has followed this story through. I didn't think this many people would like it. Also I would like to thank Naraku'sKoibito for pointing out that I've been spelling Zetsu wrong –how embarrassing, lol-. Now last of all I am going to write a sequel to this called 'Being with a pervert' and it will be from the younger boy's P.O.V's as well as M rated. But it won't be up for a short time since I am trying to get more of my other story's done, I'm a terrible updater. Anyway hope you enjoy.

**Rating: **T

**Parings:** Kisame X Itachi, Ragia X Ranmaru, Zabuza X Haku, Sasori X Deidara, Zetsu X Tobi.

**Summary****:** When Kisame and Itachi first met they both fell for each other. But because of the 6 year age difference Kisame doesn't think it will work out. With a party and the help of his friends can Kisame and Itachi get together?

**Acting like a Pervert.**

**Chapter 5 – Being a pervert.**

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Kisame stood alone at the side of the room. After he and his friends had managed to calm themselves down each of them had wondered off again. Leaving Kisame on his own _again. _He didn't mind much since he liked watching his friends have a good time, and he also had to make sure the house stayed in one piece. Kisame was glad that Ranmaru seamed to be having fun, even if he was with Raiga, but was concerned on when exactly the party was going to end. He wasn't sure if there was a set time or not.

Glancing around the room Kisame looked round to see what his friends were doing. Zetsu and Tobi were still dancing - if you could call it that - , Sasori was back talking to Deidara, and Raiga and Ranmaru were dancing –though thankfully not as dirty as Zetsu.- Zabuza however was no where to be seen. He was just about to go look for him when Kakuzu and Hidan stepped in his way.

"Where are you going?" Hidan asked, wrapping his arm around Kisame's neck so they were near about the same height.

"I was just about to go and look for Zabuza, is that alright _mum_?" Kisame said sarcastically trying to shake of the younger boys arm.

"Don't call me mum asshole, we just came over here to point something out to you."

"Point out something?"

"Yeah." Kakuzu said pulling his boyfriend off of Kisame and into his arms. "Hidan wanted to tell you that Itachi is standing over there alone."

Kisame frowned, "so?"

"So go and talk to him, make a move." Hidan growled.

"What! Make a move. I can't do that." Kisame exclaimed shocked.

"Of course you can, beside if you don't someone will. It's not like itachi's going to stay single for long, he's hot. Come on grow some balls."

_Grow some balls; god Hidan sure does know how to put things bluntly. _"Fine I'll go and talk to him, just stop talking about balls."

"Good just go. Hope you score." Hidan said smiling encouragingly, though with a hit of sarcasms.

"Thanks." Kisame muttered walking past the pair and over to where Itachi was.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Zetsu was unsure of how long they had been dancing, but knew that he was in heaven. Having Tobi's small body pressed tightly against his was one of the best feeling's ever. The small boy was swaying and dancing in a fabulous way, his arms were wrapped around Zetsu shoulders, their hips swaying and grinding together to the beat of the music. It was strange that he was having so much fun since he'd never really danced like this before and he was with someone much younger then him.

Still there was an unsettling but amazing feeling growing inside of him and Zetsu was really hoping it wasn't attraction. He couldn't fall for someone so much younger then him, not after the amount of time he'd spent lecturing his friends. Yet he couldn't deny the fact that it probably was attraction and that he may regret it if he didn't act on it. But than again maybe Tobi didn't feel the same way.

He looked down at the young boy and smiled at the expression on his face. Tobi was resting his head on Zetsu's shoulder, his eye was closed and there was a light blush and happy smile on his face. Zetsu thought he looked cute, which was a wired thing to say about a boy but it was the only word to describe him at the moment.

"Is there something wrong Zetsu-san?" Zetsu realised that Tobi had caught him staring and felt a small flush rise on his face.

"Er, no, nothing's wrong Tobi." He replied in his usual plain voice, staring down into Tobi's one visible eye.

"Oh that's good." He said softly returning his head back onto Zetsu shoulder. "You're a good dancer Zetsu-san.

Zetsu chuckled softly, "You're the ones who a good dancers Tobi-kun."

Tobi laughed into his shoulder pressing there bodies even closer together then they already were. Zetsu felt his breath quicken as Tobi own warm breath fanned across his neck. His senses were going wild and all he could feel was Tobi's body warmth.

"Tobi." Zetsu breathed; his voice husky even to his own ears. Tobi had just looked up at him when Zetsu moved and pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. Having his eyes open Zetsu was able to see Tobi's visible eye widen in surprise before slowing closing and pushing his lips back against Zetsu's own.

Tobi's lips were warm and soft, smaller then his own, which gave Zetsu a wonderful pressure bubble up in his stomach. He didn't however take the kiss any further since he didn't want to push Tobi into anything, so instead he drew his head back and rested his forehead against Tobi's; who's face was bright red in a blush and his eyes still closed.

"Zetsu-san." his whisper was barely audible over the music but Zetsu heard it and smile, moving his head down to recapture Tobi's lips.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Raiga watched Ranmaru dance beside him, god the boy could dance, his hips swayed in time to the music. Although he was happy watching the younger male dance Raiga couldn't help but be envious of Zetsu who was dancing in such a close sexual way with someone. How he'd like to dance like that with Ranmaru, but how to propose such a thing without seeming forward. Then again maybe he could just tell Ranmaru that he liked him, he was pretty sure his feelings were reciprocated. But if they weren't he would get turned down by a 15 year old and that would be embarrassing.

"Ne Raiga-san." Ranmaru's voice said softly, "do you know if Nii-san likes Itachi?"

Raiga looked down at the young boy, who was gazing at him with sparkling eyes. "That's a random question, but yeah I think so. Why?"

"Oh I was just wondering, it would be cool of they got together. That way we'd be able to see each other more often. I'd like that because I really like you Raiga-san."

Ragia blinked down at him. "I like you too Ranmaru."

"No I mean I like-like you." His face spread in a bright blush as he said this.

Ragia didn't reply; he couldn't. Ranmaru had just confessed to him, the Ranmaru he'd liked for so long.

Ranmaru seemed to take his hesitation as a rejection since he bowed his head. "I'm sorry that was really unnecessary. Please forget I said anything." He turned and was just about to run off when Raiga caught his arm and pulled Ranmaru back into his chest.

"You don't have to apologize Ranmaru. I like-like you to." Raiga whispered into the younger boy's ear wrapping his arms securely around his front.

"You do?" he gasped turning his head and looking into Raiga's eyes. The older smiled softly before leaning and placing a soft kiss on Ranmaru's cheek.

"Yes I do." He muttered swaying there body's to the slow music that was playing, he was happy when he felt Ranmaru relax into his hold and dance along with him.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Zabuza wasn't sure why he had followed the little brunette into the kitchen when he'd seen him go in alone. Sure he was attracted to him but that didn't mean he'd start anything. Beside Haku already must have thought he was a pervert, which he was, but still didn't like other people knowing it. Also he'd said that as a joke and he didn't want Haku thinking he was coming on to him, even thought he kind of was. But still what should he even say.

"Zabuza-san, are you alright, your just standing there?" Haku's polite voice broke through his thoughts. He looked over at the younger boy who was standing by the fridge giving him a concerned look.

Ok so maybe he should have said something instead of just standing there like an idiot. "Er, well I was going to get a drink but you were there so I was waiting." He said simply.

"Oh well I'm finish now." Haku smiled at him, moving away from the fridge.

"Ne Haku the rice ball's you made earlier were really amazing, how do you know how to cook like that?" he asked slipping into a pleasant conversation.

"My mum's a professional chef so she teaches me all different kinds of dishes. I'd really like to be a sushi chef one day." Haku replied smiling happily.

"A sushi chef, that's interesting. I don't really eat sushi."

"Really, you're Japanese and you don't eat sushi." He laughed openly, though not in a rude way. "If you want I could make it for you someday?"

"I'd like that."

"Great then I'll talk to you later" Haku smiled once more before leaving Zabuza alone in the kitchen.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Sasori silently listened to the way the young blond ranted on. All he had to do was say on little thing and it set him off. It was very interesting to watch and be apart of. Sasori just loved the energy the younger boy obviously put into his art, even it he was loud about expressing it.

When Sasori had first heard Deidara speak he was shocked at how deep the boy's voice was. Of course boys all had deep voices but Sasori had expected the blonds voice to be slight higher. He was now very glad it wasn't, since high pitch loud voice's got on his nerves a lot more then the voice Deidara was ranting in now.

"Oi Sasori-san, are you even listening to what I'm saying? Un." Deidara's face appeared right in front of his face, scowling angrily.

"Yes I'm listening, your talking about _your _style of art." Sasori replied, amusement laced in his voice.

The blond seemed to anger further at his words, "you mean the right style of art. What is it you even do?"

"Me. I make puppets." Sasori said proudly.

"Puppets? As in dolls." Deidara chuckled.

"There not dolls there puppets." When the blond didn't stop laughing, the red head asked. "Fine what sort of art do you do?"

Deidara's laughter stopped, but he was still smiling widely. "Oh I do the best style of art, clay. Un."

"Clay?" he frowned in confusion. "But you said your arts is short lived, how can clay be short lived?"

"Simple, you just add tiny explosives and they go off with a bang!"

"You add explosives to your work?" Sasori asked incredulously.

"Absolutely. What don't you give any of you dolls cool feathers? Un."

"There PUPPETS, and yes most of mine have hidden weapons." he said proudly again.

"Hidden weapons, what are they little Chuckiedolls?" Deidara laughed.

"For the last time there not dolls, and they're a lot better then that stupid kid horror thing."

"They sound really cool. Can I come and see them one day? Un."

"Sure but you'd have to show me some of you exploding clay." Sasori agreed liking the idea of spending more time with the blond.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Hey." Kisame greeted as he approached Itachi. He was for some odd reason nervous. He wasn't sure why since he'd picked up loads of guys before. Maybe it was because of Itachi's age, but Kakuzu was them same age and Kisame didn't have problems being round him. Then again he'd known Kakuzu a lot longer then he'd known Itachi.

"Oh, hello, Kisame-san." The young boy replied, giving him a sort of half smile. "Why aren't you dancing?"

Kisame snorted. "Ranmaru made me promise not to; said I'm an embarrassing dancer. What about yourself?"

"I don't dance." He said simply

Well that conversation seemed to be over, now what could he talk about? This boy just seemed to puzzle Kisame more then he should. Maybe's that why he was so attracted to him.

"Kisame-san." Itachi said beside him.

Kisame turned his head back in the younger male's direction. "Yeah what is it?"

"Well isn't that your friend?" Kisame followed where Itachi was pointing and felt his jaw drop. There stood Ranmaru and Raiga in front of everyone making out, tongue and everything. He couldn't believe it, anger boiled in him and he was about to storm over there when a firm hand on his arms stopped him.

"I think, Kisame-san; that Ranmaru will be a lot more embarrassed if you start yelling, more then if you were dancing. Beside you knew they liked each other, it was going to happen. You should just let them be." Kisame looked down at the young brunette, shocked by his words. Itachi was looking out to where the pair stood; a longing look in his eyes. He'd never heard Itachi talk or look like that, true he hadn't know him for long, but still that look was confusing.

"Itachi." Kisame muttered softly, not really sure what to say next.

The younger boy looked up at him and gave him another half smile. "I just think it nice, Ranmaru's liked Raiga-san for a long time."

"I guess so, but that doesn't mean I won't give Raiga an earful later."

"That's fair." Itachi agreed laughing gently.

Kisame felt his face heat up slowly, just hearing that laugh sent shivers down his spine. "I should probably go and see what my friends are up to." he said quickly before walking off.

_Oh god get a grip, I'm getting flustered over a 15 year old. _Kisame quickly shook his head and made his way back over to where Kakuzu and Hidan were. Both seemed to be in deep conversation but Kisame knew that was their cover for watching people. He'd done it with them many times.

"Hey." He muttered when he was next to them.

"Don't hey me, what happened? I couldn't really tell what you were talking about but why are you all flushed?" Hidan snapped pulling Kisame so he was closer to them both.

"Not much happened and I don't know, he just makes me nervous." Kisame said embarrassedly.

"Nervous, seriously? That's rare for you." Kakuzu frowned. "You must really like himthen."

"I guess I do. I mean he's really gorgeous and not at all arrogant like most hot guys. But I can barely talk in front of him, how am I supposed to ask him out?"

"Oh I know, you can get him to ask you out." Hidan suggested.

"Ask me? How do I do that?" Kisame cocked his head in confusion.

"Easy, all we got to do is make he jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Yeah me and you will go and dance really hotly, like Tobi and Zetsu-san are, and that will make him so piss jealous." Hidan smiled at the brilliance of the idea.

"I can't do that, I told Ranmaru that I wouldn't dance. And what about Kakuzu? We can't just leave him." Kisame protested.

"Well I don't think Ranmaru's really going to care at the moment." Kakuzu said glancing over at the pair, who still hadn't separated. "And as for me I'll come and dance as well, just like we used to."

"That's great this way he'll be doubly jealous." Hidan agreed.

"I doubt he'll get jealous." Kisame tried but was ignored and already being dragged off to the dance floor by the younger pair.

When the three of them started dancing it felt like second nature to Kisame. He and Kakuzu had gone to many clubs when they were dating, as well as with Hidan a few times and it was just like those times. Kisame had he back against Kakuzu, since the giant was the same size as him, and Hidan had his arms wrapped around Kisame neck moving his body in a way that seemed almost unnatural.

Kisame was sure people were looking at them but didn't mind, he'd missed dancing like this, in a comfortable atmosphere with his two close friends. They'd have to do this again some time soon.

Learning his head down Kisame whispered into Hidan's ear. "Why are you even helping me, I thought you like seeing me squirm?"

Hidan gave a chuckle. "I fucking love seeing you squirm Kisa-Chan, but Kakuzu said we had to help you or I don't get any." Kisame really didn't need to ask any of what.

The three of them continued to dance together for some time, there hips moving as one in time to the music. Before Kakuzu whispered to them that they should move into the kitchen. When they entered the kitchen Kisame was glad to find it empty.

"We should dance like that more often, it was fun." Kisame said when the door had closed behind Kakuzu.

Hidan slapped him over the head "you idiot this wasn't about fun, it was about making Itachi jealous. Which by the way it did, he was giving me terrible glares."

"Hidan you shouldn't you like people hating you."Kakuzu said to his boyfriend.

"Of course I do, it's in my nature." He replied smugly.

"Anyway, was he really jealous?" Kisame asked.

"Absolutely." Hidan walked over to one of the sides and jumped onto it. "Now all we have to do is stay in here for the rest of the night."

"Whys that?" Kakuzu also went and sat on one of the side's, draping an arm over his boyfriends shoulder.

"Simple, after dancing like that people will think we doing things in here, thus leading Itachi to get even more jealous."

"Oh whatever." Kisame snorted also joining his friends on the counters. "Everyone out there knows that you two are dating."

Hidan nodded. "That's right they also know you and Kakuzu used to date and that you and me have know each other forever. It all makes sense."

"Whatever you say." Kisame leaned down and rested his head on Kakuzu's legs, he hadn't realised how tired he was until now.

Kisame wasn't sure how long they'd been sitting there, Kakuzu and Hidan talking while he just lay there adding his own thoughts occasionally. He only really became aware that the party was over when Ranmaru came into the kitchen, his face was bright red but he seamed happy.

"Oh so this is where you are. You went missing like a hour ago." He walked over and rested his elbows on Hidan's legs.

"An hour, wow I didn't realise." Kisame rose out his position stretching out his back.

"Yeah anyway I saw you three dancing, you sure know how to draw people's attention don't you?"

"Your hardly one to talk, the way you were kissing Raiga." Hidan laughed, jumping off the side followed by Kakuzu and Kisame.

Ranmaru's face went bright red. "You saw that?"

"I think everyone saw that." Kakuzu said, patting Ranmaru's hair gently.

"Yeah you sure know how to pick 'em. Raiga-san's pretty hot and 6 year older. The stuff he'll be able to teach you. I bet he's great at…" Kisame quickly slipped a hand over Hidan's mouth.

"Don't encourage him idiot." He hissed.

Ranmaru laughed. "Come on everyone else is in the living room, let's go and join them."

The others agreed following Ranmaru into the living room. The others were all seated round the chairs, talking. Kisame smiled when he saw Tobi sitting on Zetsu's lap. They really did make a good couple. He took a quick glance around at the others, avoiding Itachi's eyes. All of them seemed to be looking at the three of them and Kisame was about to say something when he caught sigh of the room. I was a pigsty.

"This place is a mess." He muttered aloud, rubbing the back of his head. How long would it take him to clean this up?

"I don't think it'll take us too long to do if we all work together." Ranmaru said looking around the room as well.

"Not a chance you guys helping, me and my friends can handle it." Kisame offered.

"Hey don't we get a say in this." Raiga asked.

"No you don't." he turned to Ranmaru and said. "If you want you and the others can go upstairs while we tidy. Your sleeping in here aren't you?"

Ranmaru nodded. "Yeah we are, but what about you, where are you sleeping?"

"Oh, we were going to drive down back to the dorms."

"What it almost midnight, why don't just stay here as well, we could all sleep in here. It will be more fun that way."

"I guess, if you guys don't mind." Kisame asked his friends. All of them shook there heads showing they didn't care. "All right that's sorted, now you guys head up stairs while we get this place cleaned up." Ranmaru and his friends headed upstairs, only Kakuzu stayed saying he didn't mind helping out.

They began tiding up silently before Raiga asked. "So what were you three doing?"

Kisame shot his friend a dirty look. "We weren't doing anything, wish I could say them same for you. Kissing my brother like that."

"Hey it weren't just me these guys also pulled." Raiga said incuriously.

"Well I knew Zetsu did, but you two as well?" he asked facing Sasori and Zabuza, both nodded. "How'd that happen?"

"Well with me, Deidara and I were in upstairs in Ranmaru's room, he was showing me these videos of his phone about his art and well….. _Flashback._

_Sasori was sitting comfortable on Ranmaru's bed, Deidara next to him. The blond had been showing him some videos of his exploding clay, and he hated to admit it but there were pretty cool. The younger boy was laughing happily to the movies; it was easy to tell he was very proud of his work. After the next few video's Sasori found himself staring more at Deidara then his videos, the blond looked so beautiful when happy._

"_Sasori-san." Deidara said suddenly. "If you keep staring at me I'm going to kiss you."_

_Sasori smirked. "Then I might just keep staring."_

_The blonds blue eyes twinkled as he moved forward pressing there lips together. Sasori was slightly taken back by the forwardness of the young boy but allowed his lips to kiss back. He moved his arms and pushed the blond down onto the bed, straddling his hips. He parted their lips and smirked at the blushing blond._

"_You didn't think I would be submissive did you."…….. End flashback._

…And after that we ended up making out for the rest of the party." Sasori finish grinning.

"I hope you didn't do anything else on my brother's bed?" Kisame asked, eyebrow raised.

Sasori shock his head "of course not, that stuff's for the second date."

Kisame laughed "so what about you, Zabuza. How'd you hook up?"

"Well I didn't really 'hook up' but I was standing by one of the walls looking for you when…….. _flashback_

_Zabuza frowned, he couldn't find Kisame anywhere. He scanned over the crowd again but this time his eyes stopped on Haku. The brunette was talking to some boy, and it was obvious the boy was hitting on him and Haku didn't like it. Slowly he made his way over grabbing two drinks from the refreshments table as he passed._

_Zabuza careful slipped his arms around Haku's shoulders pulling the younger boy into his chest. "Hope I didn't make you wait to long, Haku-Chan?"_

_The brunette stared at him with surprised eyes, but when Zabuza winked he seemed to catch on and shook his head. "That's good." He said placing a small kiss on the others cheek, he then turned to the boy in front of him. "Your not bothering my boyfriend, are you?"_

"_Er not at all, I'll just be going." He muttered hurrying off. It seemed Zabuza's glare had worked well._

"_Sorry about that kid, but it looked like you were uncomfortable." Zabuza removed his arms from around Haku, turning him and giving him one of the drinks._

"_What, please don't apologize Zabuza-san, I'm very grateful for what you just did. I-.." Haku leaned up and placed a light kiss on one of Zabuza's cheeks. "Thank you."…. end flashback_

…..after that we spent the whole night talking and he agreed to go on a date with me." Zabuza finished happily.

Kisame was glad for his friends, it seemed all of them were happy but… "How come I'm the one that came here hoping to hook up and you guys, including Zetsu who claimed we were perverts, get guys before me."

"More charm obviously, but there's still tomorrow, beside I do think Itachi likes you." Raiga said, tying the rubbish bag in his hands.

"Yes I do as well," Zetsu waited a moment before adding "and just so we're clear, I still think your all perverts."

"How can you say that." Sasori asked. "You were the one basically molesting Tobi while you were dancing, and you're dating. If you're not a pervert then what are you?"

"Easy, I'm a man acting on his desire's." he said simply, causing the others to laugh out load.

"What bull shit," Zabuza said.

Some time after the laughter died down Kisame said. "Well I think this is tidy enough, I can wash up tomorrow. Now we've just got to sort the bed stuff out." The six of them set to work on pulling out Kisame's large soft which turned into a bed, big enough to fit five people in at least. After that they got the spare blankets and pillows from the cupboard and began making places on the floor to sleep.

"Hey can we watch a movie in bed?" Raiga called from where he was standing next to Kisame's large DVD collection."

"Oh yeah lets watch Hannibal, I like that movie." Zetus said also browsing through the DVD's.

"Kisame." Kakuzu said come up beside him. "Should we just sleep in our boxers?"

"Yeah that's probably best." Kisame replied, pulling his cloths of and throwing them into one corner. All of the others copied his actions. "I'm going to go get the others." Kisame walked through the house and up the stairs, till he reached Ranmaru's room. He could hear laugher and chatting coming from behind the door. Knocking on it he called out. "Ranmaru we're done."

The door opened and Kisame looked around at the boys, all of them were in there boxers and t-shirts. Thank god, Kisame wasn't sure what he'd done if he'd seen Itachi topless.

"You're finished already that was fast." Ranmaru said, he and his friends all stood and followed him down the stairs.

"Yeah. Oh just so you know Raiga and Zetsu were picking out a movie, so we're probably watching a horror.

"That's cool." Deidara called from behind him. "I hope its one with explosion in it. Un."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Some time later only Kisame and Itachi were still awake. All of the other had fallen asleep during the movies. On the pull out bed were Ranmaru, Raiga, Sasori, Deidara and Itachi. Tobi and Zetsu were curled together closest to the doors, Zabuza and Haku were near them and Kakuzu and Hidan were 

next to Kisame. They had decided to watch the four saw movies and now just he and Itachi were watching the third one.

Kisame, who had seen the entire saw collection before, didn't really find them scary. More interesting. But he wasn't really sure about Itachi. The younger boy didn't look frightened but he would flinch from time to time.

"Is the movie bothering you, Itachi?" Kisame asked just as the brunette flinched again.

"Not really." he answered. "I just don't like very gruesome things."

"We can change it if you want?" he suggested.

"No it's fine since you like this sort of movie right?"

"Yeah."

"Then it's fine." He said softly.

Kisame wasn't really sure what to make of this answer. Just on the first movie Itachi had been avoiding eye contact with him or glaring when ever their eyes did meet. Was he jealous like Hidan seemed to believe? Kisame wasn't sure but he decided to take a chance and ask the boy over here. "If you want Itachi, you can come and lay here, next to me."

The younger boys face flushed slightly but he picked up his pillow and came over. He shocked Kisame however when he held up the blanket for him to get under and Itachi sat down between his legs.

Flushing himself Kisame pulled Itachi closer to his body, glad when the other didn't protest. They both sat in that position, neither talking just watching the movie for a while before Itachi asked turning his head to look at him.

"Kisame-san, one day do you think you can teach me to dance like you?"

Kisame blinked at the question before nodded at Itachi. "Sure I'd like that."

"But- just us, no one else." This time Itachi's eyes glared and Kisame felt a grin spread across his face.

"Absolutely." He agreed.

Itachi gazed at him before turning and wrapping his arms around Kisame. The older was about to ask what he was doing when Itachi pressed there lips together. Itachi's lips were smaller then Kisame's and a lot softer as well, they felt great.

Kisame wrapped his own arms around Itachi, so there bodies came closer together. He nipped Itachi lips and slipped his tongue into Itachi's mouth causing the other to groan. Kisame was just about to flip Itachi under him when.

"I told you he was fucking jealous." Came Hidan's smug voice. Kisame pulled back and looked down at Itachi who was glaring again. He'd never wanted to kill Hidan more, but still thanks to him Kisame had just been kissing Itachi. And hopefully there would be more to come.

Maybe there was nothing wrong with being a pervert.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

THE END !!


End file.
